00:00
by Ray Umyeong
Summary: " Semakin aku melupakanmu maka semakin dalam sakit yang akan kurasakan"-Baekhyun Langsung baca aja yang penasaran silahkan! Ff ini penuh haru (CHANBAEK)


**Author :** Ray

 **Tittle: 00:00**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun  & Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate :** K-T

 **Length :** Oneshot!

 **Warning :** Gs/typo

 **Backsong :** Boleh pilih lagunya KyuHyun Suju yang judul "Blah Blah" atau "Still" sambil dengerin lagu biar lebih ngenak.

 **Summary :**

" **Semakin aku melupakanmu maka semakin dalam sakit yang akan kurasakan"-Baekhyun**

Langsung baca aja yang penasaran silahkan! Ff ini penuh haru

(CHANBAEK)

#Chanyeol Pov

" Chanyeollie" Aku mendengar suara itu memanggilku begitu merdu hingga ingin rasanya aku menemui mimpi indahku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun sayangnya aku lebih memilih membuka mataku dan menemukan wajah cantik seperti malaikat sedang tersenyum begitu manis tepat didepanku mata indahnya yang bening melengkung karna ia tersenyum mengundangku untuk tersenyum tanganku terulur menyentuh lembutnya kulit pipinya ku usap lembut seakan aku takut melukainya dan ia melakukan hal yang sama.

" Selamat pagi " suara indah itu kembali terdengar menyapu pendegaranku hingga ia beranjak duduk dan menuruni ranjang untuk memulai paginya gerakannya membuatku mengikutinya ia mengambil sesuatu di nakas dan ternyata itu pengikat rambutnya ku perhatikan saat ia hendak mengikat rambutnya namun ia begitu kesulitan tanganku mengambil alih kegiatannya saat tanganku menyentuh surai caramelnya aku bisa merasakan surai itu begitu lembut semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu sempurna saat aku selesai mengikatnya ia tersenyum kearahku dan berlalu dengan wajah tersipu.

Dari sini aku dapat memperhatikannya yang sedang membuat sarapan dipagi hari seperti biasanya ia begitu ligat dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, kini diatas meja tersedia dua piring omelet degan dua gelas susu.

" Sarapan siap selamat makan chanyeollie..." Serunya tersenyum dan mulai memakan makannya aku tersenyum dengan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan

" Selamat makan baekhyunnie " balasku dan juga memakan sarapanku kini ia menatapku dengan pandangan cemberutnya membuatku juga menatapnya mengernyit.

" Kau tidak melupakan hari ini hari apa bukan dan kau sudah berjanji nanti malam.. ?"

" Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melupakannya " Saat ia mengucapkan itu aku baru teringat jika hari ini adalah hari ini adalah hari sebelum kami menjadi sepasang keekasih dan malam nanti tepat pukul 00:00 adalah dimata waktu kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

#

#

 _ **Flashback !**_

 _#Normal Pov_

 _Seorang namja terlihat sedang berlari tergesa-gesa dikoridor kampus saat ini hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja._

 _BRUK~_

" _Ahhh mianhae mianhae..." ucapnya saat tubuh yang ia tabrak oleng hingga menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang orang itu bawa jatuh._

" _Tidak apa seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf " balas orang itu dengan suara lembutnya saat mendengarnya ia baru menyadari orang yang ia tabrak itu yeoja diarahkannya pandangannya kearah orang yang ia tabrak seketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak oleh senyuman itu._

" _Maaf anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya baekhyun selaku orang yang ditabrak._

" _Ah-ya maaf aku terburu-buru hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan" jawab chanyeol canggung sebagai pelaku penabrakan._

" _Ne tidak apa " ucap baekhyun memaklumi dan mulai memunguti bukunya refleks chanyeol juga turut membantu. Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit membungkuk berterimakasih karena chanyeol membantunya._

" _Park Chanyeol " Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun pertamanya baekhyun kaget lalu ia mengerti dan menyambut uluran tangan chanyeol dan tersenyum._

" _Byun Baekhyun " balasnya_

" _Cantik " tanpa sadar chanyeol bergumam_

" _Eoh ?" baekhyun mengernyit samar mendengar ucapan chanyeol_

" _Ah- hahah ti-tidak kalo begitu sampai jumpa baekhyun ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi.."_

 _Chanyeol buru-buru melepas pangutan tangan mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih tercengang dengan tingkah chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu. Sampai ia tidak melihat punggung chanyeol lagi barulah ia berjalan pergi kekelasnya._

 _Tidak disangka sejak saat pertemuan dan perkenalan mereka yang tidak disengaja itu kini chanyeol dan baekhyun berteman dan sering bersama dikampus terkadang mereka juga pergi berjalan-jalan saat ada waktu maupun saat libur chanyeol selalu mengajak baekhyun ketempat-tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan. Kini mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain seiring berjalannya waktu mereka sudah menjalin pertemanan sekitar lima bulan dan dirasa chanyeol itu cukup untuk memantapkan perasaannya pada baekyun hingga malam ini tiba dimana chanyeol meminta baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti intruksi dari chanyeol._

 _Disinilah mereka disebuah taman yang sering mereka kunjungi saat santai hanya untuk berbincang-bincang menghilangkan penat mereka juga taman yang mereka pilih sebagai tempat favorite mreka. Perlahan chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun di sebuah kursi setelah dirasa baekhyun nyaman dengan posisinya chanyeol berjongkok didepan baekhyun dan meminta baekhyun membuka matanya._

" _Buka matamu baek.." pinta chanyeol_

 _Perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya ia edarkan pandangannya kesekeliling betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan banyak lilin dan bunga taman yang sering ia datangi besama chanyeol terlihat begitu indah lalu ia menatap chanyeol meminta penjelasan._

" _Apa kau yang membuatnya ?" tanyanya penasaran terlihat jelas ia senang_

" _Ne, kau menyukainya ?" jawab chanyeol tersenyum pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik baekhyun dan tanya balik._

" _Sangat.." baekhyun mengangguk semangat tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya_

" _Baekhyun-ah " panggil chanyeol terdengar serius ia juga meraih tangan baekhyun yang lentik ia menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Baekhyun kaget lantas menatap pautan tangan mereka seketika ia gugup._

" _Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku benar-benar telah jatuh hati padamu" ucap chanyeol_

" _Begitu juga sampai sekarang semakin mengenalmu aku semakin jatuh pada pesonamu" lanjutnya lalu sejenak menarik nafas_

" _Aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi-" jeda chanyeol karena jujur ia juga gugup_

" _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Byun baekhyun ?" akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dari bibir chanyeol. Sementara baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatapi chanyeol kini dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan chanyeol. Karena jujur saja sebenarnya baekhyun diam-diam menyukai chanyeol saat mereka mulai dekat dan berteman baekhyun tidak menyangka jika chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya padaa baekhyun dengan begitu romantis menurut baekhyun._

" _Ak-aku..aku "_

" _Jika kau belum siap tidak apa baek jangan dipaksakan " ucap chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus tangan lembut baekhyun yang ada digenggamannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng ia bukannya keberatan namun ia kehilangan suara dan kata-katanya karena begitu terkejut,gugup dan bahagia._

" _Aku mau " ucap baekhyun cepat saat chanyeol hendak beranjak dari posisinya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung saja memeluk baekhyun karena bahagia._

" _Saranghae Baekhyunnie " ucap chanyeol dengan senang hati baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dan membalas ucapan chanyeol._

" _Nado saranghae Cghanyeollie"_

" _Eh?" kaget baaekhyun saat chanyeol mengaitkan sesuatu dijari manisnya yang ia yakini itu cincin dengan satu mata dan ukiran halus dipinggirnya yang terlihat indah. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya menatap baekhyun._

" _Ini hanya sementara sampai aku benar-benar melamarmu dan aku akan membeli yang lebih mahal dan bagus " ucap chanyeol tersenyum mengelus sayang surai baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap cincin itu dan tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir ia benar-benar bahagia karna chanyeol_

" _Chanyeollie gomawo" ucap baekhyun menghambur kepelukan chanyeol mendekapnya erat_

 _Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukan baekhyun ia mencakup wajah mungil baekhyun dengan tangannya sehikit membungkuk agar ia dapat meraih bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya_

 _Chu~_

 _Awalnya baekhyun terkejut namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan membalas ciuman chanyeol. Keduanya mengungkapkan rasa bahagia mereka melalui ciuman manis tersebut._

 _ **Flashback and !**_

#

#

" _ **Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu tersenyum**_

 _ **Aku merasakan debaran dihatiku**_

 _ **Kau membuatku membeku**_

 _ **Apakah kau tau jika aku begitu mengagumimu dan mengiginkanmu?**_

 _ **Ini sudah berganti musim**_

 _ **Apa kabarmu ? apa kau baik ?"**_

Baekhyun berdandan cantik dengan rambut yang ia biarkan tergerai ia memakai sweater putih yang dipasangan dengan coat coklat terakhir sentuhan lipstik dibibir tipisnya ia tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya. Ia berniat berjalan menyusuri ibu kota seoul yang akan terlihat indah saat musim dingin dan menikmati butiran-butiran halus salju yang jatuh menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Kaki mungilnya terus berjalan dengan sesekali ia yang melihat jam tangan yang ia gunakan kini menunjukkan pukul 23:00 ia tersenyum tidak terasa satu jam lagi waktunya ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk berjalan-jalan dan ia juga membeli coffee kesukaan chanyeol cuaca dingin begini.

Kaki mungil baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi ditaman itu ia sedikit membersihkan kursi yang terkena salju itu ia letakkan dua cup coffee yang ia beli tadi disebelahnya lalu tersenyun melihat sekitarnya ini adalah taman favoritenya bersama chanyeol ia kembali tersenyum mengingat saat-saat dimana chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 23:45 ia sabar mmenunggu.

#Chanyeol Pov

23:50

Aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohanku membuatnya menunggu begitu lama kakiku berlari-terus berlari menggumamkan namanya membayangkan wajahnya saja mampu membuat hatiku bergetar. Kaki ku terus berjalan menuntunku ketempat yang ku tuju dari kejauhan aku dapat melihatnya duduk dengan senyum yang terus terukir dari bibir tipisnya ia terlihat begitu cantik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya langkahku perlahan melambat.

23:52

.

.

23:54

Iya duduk begitu tenang namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari arlojinya bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti menghitung itu membuatku penasaran dan berjalan semakin mendekat hingga aku dapat mendengar ia sedang menghitung yang membuatku bingung adalah setiap aku melangkah itu sesuai dengan hitungannya. Bukannya menghitung mundur tapi ia menghitung maju.

5~

6~

Aku semakin dekat namun ia tidak menyadarinya

7~

8~

Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku ingin menyentuhnya namun~

9~

00:00

" Hiks..hiks..Chanyeollie hiks.."

Tanganku tidak dapat menyentuhnya yang ku dengar hanya suara tangisannya yang pilu. Aku ingin mememuknya menenangkannya mengatakan aku disini namun kakiku terkunci bahkan berulang kali aku ingin menyentuhnya namun itu tidak bisa. Air mataku mengalir dadaku sesak aku tidak mampu menenangkannya disaat ia membutuhkanku " Aku disini sayang " ucapku namun tidak didengar olehnya " Baekie maafkan aku sayang" gumamku.

" Hiks..hiks..Ch..Chanyeollie"

Tangisnya mengangguku aku resah dalam posisiku

Disinilah aku sadar jika kenyataannya

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya

Tidak untuk selamanya~

" Chan-chanyeollie bogoshipo hiks~"

#Normal Pov

Baekhyun menangis dengan pilunya sambil meremas cincin yang menjadi bukti cinta seorang Park Chanyeol padanya tepat saat pukul 00:00 dimana seorang park chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasih dan malam ini seharusnya chanyeol ada bersamanya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka namun nyatanya chanyeol tidak hadir dihari penting mereka ini karena memang selamanya chanyeol tidak akan pernah hadir lagi dan menepati janjinya untuk selalu merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama. sekiranya itulah yang baekhyun pikirkkan karena chanyeol sudah lebih dulu kembali kepada tuhan dan meninggalkannya. Namun tanpa baekhyun ketahui chanyeol selalu menepati janjinya bersama baekhyun buktinya saat ini ia hadir dan berada didekat baekhyun namun yang berbeda kali ini ia tidak dapat memeluk baekhyun dan menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Chanyeol hanya mampu menatapi baekhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya.

" _ **Kamu yang biasa menyentuhku**_

 _ **Kamu yang biasa memegang tanganku**_

 _ **Hangat setiap waktunya**_

 _ **Mengingatmu lebih baik bagiku**_

 _ **Dari pada melupakanmu**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa melupakanmu sedikitpun**_

 _ **Aku sudah terbiasa akan hadirmu**_

 _ **Setiap aku meyakinkan diriku tentangmu**_

 _ **Akan semakin sulit bagiku melupakanmu"**_

 _**SEBELUM KEJADIAN**_

" _Halo sayang "_

" _kau ada dimana ?"_

" _Maaf sayang aku sedang dijalan sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai "_

" _Baiklah hati-hati chanyeollie "_

" _Ne sayang aku mencin-"_

 _ **TINNN~~~**_

 _ **BRAKK~**_

" _CH-CHANYEOL~"_

" _Maaf kami sudah berusaha namun pasien park tidak bertahan kami turut berduka cita "_

" _Ti-tidak..tidak mungkin"_

" _Ch-chanyeollie andwe hiks~"_

" _Andwe~hiks.."_

" _ANDWE"_

#

" _ **HotNews : Telah terjadi kecelakaan maut yang terjadi didaerah ...pukul 04:15 sore hari yang memakan beberapa korban tiga korban dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat salah satu tidak dapat ditolong dan telah meninggal dunia dengan identitas Park Chanyeol seorang mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi, dan dua diantaranya sedang menjalani perawatan."**_

( ini untuk memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di atas dari sudut pandang normalnya)

#Normal Pov

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang menggeliat di tempat tidurnya perlahan ia membuka mata sembabnya karena menangis semalaman hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan kekasihnya dalam sebuah bingkai foto yang ia peluk semalaman.

" Chanyeollie" ia tersenyum

" Selamat pagi " sapanya gemetar dengan mengusap wajah pada foto itu.

Perlahan ia beranjak duduk dan menuruni ranjang untuk memulai paginya ia mengambil sesuatu di nakas dan ternyata itu pengikat rambutnya ia mulai mengikat rambutnya gerakannya sempat terhenti wajahnya pucat mengingat jika ia kesulitan mengikat rambutnya maka chanyeol kekasihnyalah yang selalu melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Kini baekhyun sudah berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan seperti pagi-pagi biasanya sebelum chanyeol terbangun karena mereka tinggal satu apartemen setelah mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kini diatas meja tersedia dua piring makanan degan dua gelas susu.

" Sarapan siap selamat makan chanyeollie..." Serunya tersenyum miris ia merasa jika mungkin ia mulai gila berbicara sendiri. Baekhyun mulai memakan makannya kepalanya menunduk menahan sesuatu yang sesak didadanya saat makanan menyentuh lidahnya rasa hambarlah yang ia rasakan mungkin saat ini semua indera baekhyun memang tidak dapat berfungsi lagi karena sesak didadanya.

" Kau tidak melupakan hari ini hari apa bukan dan kau sudah berjanji nanti malam.. ?" ucapnya lagi dengan suara bergetar tetap menunduk.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melupakannya " Saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya punggungnya bergetar sendok ditangannya terjatuh yang selanjutnya terdengar dalam ruangan yang senyap itu hanyalah.

" Hiks..Hiks..hiks" Tangis menyesakkan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya #gakbisabayanginnyesekbangetikutannangisjadinya.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan diseoul meski dengan udara yang dingin dari pada merasa dingin ia justru tidak merasa apapun senyum terus terukir diwajah cantiknya hingga kakinya membawanya ketempat dimana ia dan orang yang ia cintai selalu berbagi cerita dan kasih ditempat ini perlahan ia menduduki kursi yang selalu mereka duduki jika sedang disini. Tidak lupa ia meletakkan coffee yang ia beli tadi disamingnya lalu ia tersenyum matanya beralih pada arlojinya waktunya semakin dekat , meski mustahil ia tetap berharaakan datang untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang selalu chanyeol janjikan akan merayakannya bersama dengannya selalu dengannya.

23:54

Waktunya semakin dekat baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arlojinya sambil meremas cincin pemberian chanyeol yang selalu tersemat manis dijarinya. Bibirnysa mulai menghitung Bukan menghitung mundur tapi ia menghitung maju.

5

6

Suaranya mulai bergetar.

7

8

Dadanya mulai sesak pandangannya mulai berembun yang selanjutnya terjadi cairan bening menetes menyentuh pipinya.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

9

00:00

" Hiks..hiks..Chanyeollie hiks.."

" Hiks Hiks Ch-Chanyeollie "

" Chan-chanyeollie bogoshipo hiks~"

Akhirnya tangisnya pecah tidak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan jika ia telah kehilangan chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya maupun chanyeol jika sampai kapanpun ia hanya akan mencintai Chanyeol hanya Park Chanyeol seorang begitupun sebaliknya.

END

 _ **# Hah akhirnya selesai juga**_

 _ **Gak tau mau bilang apa**_

 _ **Aku baper hiks #lebay**_

 _ **Aku mau kabur aja sebelum di kroyok Cbhs #?**_

 _ **Ok buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya gomawo saranghae 33**_


End file.
